vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Forum:Seltsame Geschwindigkeitsunterschiede bei universitären Prüfungen von Plagiatsvorwürfen
Wenn man bedenkt, wie relativ zügig die frühen VroniPlag-Fälle (etwa Skm oder Gc) entschieden wurden und wie lange sich die vielen anderen bereits hinziehen und dazu allenfalls stereotype Auskünfte zu hören sind, man "prüfe noch", dann lässt das stark vermuten, dass es einen kausalen Zusammenhang gibt zwischen öffentlichem bzw. Medieninteresse und der Energie, mit der diesen doch sehr konkreten Vorwürfen nachgegangen wird. Abgesehen von der Zumutung, die so eine lange Dauer auch für die betroffenen Personen sein muss, entsteht so aber auch der fatale Verdacht des Desinteresses und eines insgesamt mangelnden Aufklärungswillens. Und dabei bekommen doch die Prüfungskommissionen die jeweiligen Textstellen von VroniPlag auf die denkbar bequemste Weise zur eigenen Urteilsbildung geliefert; sogar auf besonders "Herausragende Fundstellen" wird dabei hingewiesen, teilweise gibt es noch Berichte oder Zitationsanalysen dazu. (Gut, der ebenfalls sehr frühe Verdachtsfall Sl wurde im April schon nach wenigen Fundstellen zur weiteren Untersuchung an die betroffene Uni weitergereicht, da könnte man deren praktische Probleme irgendwie verstehen auch die Befürchtung, dass so ein Fall nach einem etwaigen Freispruch wieder bei VP aufgegriffen würde und das Ergebnis womöglich einen peinlichen Kontrast ergäbe. Aber all die anderen Fälle?) Wo liegen also die Probleme, wodurch genau wird das alles so seltsam in die Länge gezogen? Bürokratie? Rechtliche Absicherungsbedürfnisse? Unvermögen? Klüngeleien? Widerwillen? Subtile Spekulationen auf ein Ausbremsen mit der Hoffnung, dass immer mehr der hier Aktiven durch verweigerte "Erfolgserlebnisse" die Lust verlieren und dieses nervige Vroniplag Wiki allmählich seine ärgerlichen Dokumentationen einstellt? Kann jemand genaueres zu den wahrscheinlichsten Gründen und Motiven sagen? (Vielleicht ließe sich das im Vergleich zum Beginn geringere Medieninteresse wirkungstechnisch eventuell auch dadurch etwas kompensieren, dass "man" etwa die Absicht durchblicken lässt, zukünftig verstärkt Arbeiten überprüfen zu wollen, die an denjenigen Universitäten entstanden sind, welche sich beim Umgang mit gemeldeten Verdachtsfällen derzeit besonders zögerlich bis unwillig zeigen? Allein schon aus Imagegründen kann man doch weder in Köln, Berlin, Cottbus usw. an so einer Perspektive, immer wieder öffentlich mit neuen Fällen konfrontiert zu werden, interessiert sein, oder liegt es da irgendwo ein Denkfehler!?) -- 213.102.92.8 18:43, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Interessante und unaufgeregte Beobachtungen. In diesem Zusammenhang frage ich mich: Wie arbeiten eigentlich diese universitären Prüfungskommissionen? Personelle „Ausstattung“? Anzahl der Gutachter bzw. „Zuarbeiter/Assistenten/Hiwis“? Wie sieht die Prüfung konkret aus? Arbeitsschritte? Lektüre der Arbeit? Recherche? Textvergleiche? Diskussionen? Empfehlung bzw. (Abschluss)Bericht? Arbeitsaufwand in Stunden? Gewiss, müßige Fragen, denn kein Fall gleicht dem anderen. Und die universitären Prüfungen von Plagiatsvorwürfen finden ja hinter verschlossenen Türen statt – und nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Ein heikles Thema in diesem Zusammenhang: Veröffentlichung der Gutachten? Mehr Transparenz? Frangge :Es drängt sich jedenfalls auch der Verdacht auf, dass viele Universitäten von diesen Plagiatsfällen (und ihrer öffentlichen Dokumentation hier) einfach ganz kalt erwischt worden sind und z.T. noch immer nicht recht wissen, wie sie damit umgehen sollen. :Am 19.10. war etwa in der "Lausitzer Rundschau" zum Fall DD [http://www.lr-online.de/politik/Tagesthemen-Im-Schutz-der-Netz-Anonymitaet;art1065,3536582 (Im Schutz der Netz-Anonymität)] eine interessante Aussage zu lesen: "Für Professor Rolf Krämer ist alles vollkommen offen. 'Wir befinden uns im Voruntersuchungsverfahren, bisher gibt es noch keinen Anfangsverdacht.' Krämer ist Vorsitzender der Kommission der Brandenburgischen Technischen Universität (BTU) in Cottbus, die Plagiatsvorwürfen nachgeht. ... Es ist das zweite Mal, dass sich das Gremium mit solchen anonym geäußerten Vorwürfen auseinandersetzen muss. Im ersten Fall, der nicht über das Internet öffentlich gemacht wurde, war an dem Vorwurf nichts dran." ''Mitte Oktober gibt es dort also noch "keinen Anfangsverdacht", und das, nachdem etliche Wochen zuvor diese - inzwischen wieder deaktivierte - "Vattenplag"-Seite bereits zahlreiches Material mit klaren Hinweisen zusammengestellt und öffentlich gemacht hatte! Wenn man sich dazu die VroniPlag-Analyse ansieht, die ja doch wohl diesen Hinweisen folgte und zunächst das gleiche Material untersuchte (und bei der man fast den Eindruck gewinnt, als seien die VP-Bearbeiter hier ein wenig gelangweilt gewesen, weil diese großflächigen Übereinstimmungen alle eher leicht erkennbar wirken), dann drängt sich schon sehr die Frage auf: Warum damals noch nicht mal ein "Anfangsverdacht"!? Wie ist so eine Aussage zu verstehen? Haben die sich denn in Cottbus nicht damit beschäftigt? Wollten oder konnten (ist erst der 2. Fall!) die nicht, fehlte es an Personal, Zeit, Erfahrung - oder womöglich von allem etwas? Oder sehen die das alles vielleicht "insgesamt etwas lockerer" und fanden es deshalb eher unproblematisch? :Oder das Verhalten im Fall BDS: Prüfung läuft in Köln seit Juli und sollte ursprünglich bis Anfang Oktober beendet sein, am 22.11. dann aber: Ende "noch nicht absehbar". Was passiert da oder passiert da nicht? Arbeiten die vielleicht mit anderen Plagiatsdefinitionen oder was genau verhindert dort ähnlich schnelle Resultate wie bei GC? So richtig seriös wirkt jedenfalls auch die Informationspolitik nicht. -- 213.102.92.250 22:36, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Mich irritieren diesen schleppenden Verhalten zunehmend, auch wenn ich verstehe, dass Hochschulen recht langsam arbeiten. Gerhard Fröhlich hat in ein Interview sich recht kritisch geäussert zum Aufklärungswillen bei Hochschulen: "Self control mechanisms are a myth in science to avoid any serious external control. I have studied all fraud affairs precisely and in almost every case anonymous allegations coupled with mass media outrage – in most recent years with an interim period of outrage on the internet – were necessary before the institutions themselves agreed to take action." Wir brauchen also wohl wieder eine Prise Wutbürger. WiseWoman 18:41, 13. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich habe einen kleine Überblick gebastelt auf der Basis von Frangges vorzüglicher Statistikseite. WiseWoman 22:59, 13. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::@Frangge: Wirklich eine tolle Statistik, hat gewiss viel Arbeit gemacht, super. Einen Vorschlag habe ich wie folgt: Die Spaltenüberschrift ''"Institution" bekommt durch die Anführungszeichen etwas Wertendes. Das rückt die ganze schöne Rest-Tabelle in ein komisches Licht, so als sei alles nicht ernst gemeint. Benenne die Spalte doch einfach um in Universität oder Uni. LG HgR 11:54, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::WiseWoman, ganz einfach: Die Higgs-Teilchen bewegen sich anscheinend schneller, als das Licht. In der Konsequenz bedeutet dies: Ihre Antworten erhalten Sie schneller, als Ihre zuvor gestellte Fragen. ::Aber, auf die Newton-Mechanik bezogen: Kann es sein, dass es verschiedene Unis/Fakultäten gibt? Differenzen einfach zwischen z.B. Soziologen und Raketentechniker es gibt? Und die Arbeitsgeschwindigten andere sind, als in Ihrem Fach? Wäre sowas denkbar, oder? ::Nur mal so gedacht. 80.226.24.7 03:21, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Pardon, nicht Higgs, sondern Neutrinos. Salticus 03:35, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Das, was wir bei den jetzigen Fällem erleben, dürfte die übliche Arbeitsweise der Prüfungskommissionen sein - verschleppen, geheimhalten, Gras darüber wachsen lassen, bloss nicht auffallen. Da wird vermulich sehr mit der Zeit gespielt. ::Die ersten Fälle waren prominente Politiker, die man in jeder Talkshow und Sondersendung abhandeln konnte. Da standen auch gleich Journalisten mit unbequemen Fragen an die Unis auf der Matte. Da waren Handlungs- und Rechtfertigungsdruck gross. Die jetzigen Fälle sind "Alltagsgeschäft", mit dem man sich lieber nicht befassen möchte - da guckt ja auch Keiner mehr auf die Finger. Die Uni Krakau ist ja ohnehin so weit weg, dass sich so schnell kein deutscher Journalist dorthin verrirt. Googlefix 23:59, 18. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::